1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved self-sticking bib self-sticking bib for protecting a wearer while eating or any other activity that could adversely affect the clothes of a wearer, and a method of making same.
2. Prior Art
One common definition of a bib is a small piece of material fastened under a chin to protect the clothing while eating. As a result, bibs have a connotation that typically associates their use with infants and toddlers. In fact, adults are generally much less apt to spill or splatter food onto their clothing compared to children. Nevertheless, there are certain situations in which it is appropriate or desirable for an adult to don a bib. Such a bib may either be a conventional bib or simply a tucked or otherwise secured napkin covering the chest.
Conventional bibs typically have two strings which tie around the neck to hold the bib in place. Other bibs use snaps, ties, strings, hook and loop fasteners, or the like to attach around the neck. More recently, some bibs have eliminated the strings and ties altogether and have instead used adhesive strips. These strips are located near the shoulder area on the backside of the bib and are used to adhere the bib to the wearer. Thus, bibs provided with an adhesive so they can adhere to a wearer are known from the art. However, such known bibs have various drawbacks, particularly regarding how they are constructed and how they are made.
Although a wide variety of bib designs can be adequate to protect one's clothing, a bib, regardless of design, has no ability to clean and/or sanitize either a food contacting surface or any portion of the wearer's body. For such cleaning and/or sanitizing, one must separately utilize either an agent (e.g. antibacterial lotion) or item (cleansing wipe). In some situations, it would be beneficial if the agent or item formed a part of or was packaged with the bib.
Bibs provided with an adhesive so they can adhere to a wearer are known from the art. However, such known bibs have various drawbacks, particularly regarding their construction and how they are made. A principal drawback lies with bibs that use a pocket at the bottom of the outfacing side to catch drippings. Pockets made for this purpose tend to lie flat and do not stay open, and therefore, do not successfully catch drippings. The principal object of the present invention is to provide a novel improved self-sticking bib that includes a pocket that solves this irksome problem, and a method of making same.